logos2fandomcom-20200214-history
ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy/Other
2016–2018 ABCTLCT2016.png|Alternate variant, but still in use as a production logo until July 2018 Ljtrailer.png|The logo as it appears on a 2016 Channel Trailer Abcnye.png|The logo as it appears on a promo for NYE (2016-17) LJOPART.png|The logo as it appears on a Pop Art ID Ljmay.png|The logo as it appears on a MAY promo Christmasadvert.png|The logo as it appears on a Countdown to Christmas ad ABCTLCT 2017 LOGO.png|The logo as it appears on an ID between July and September 2017 (NOTE: The text was written in capitals, and the ABC logo was made in 3D) ABCTLCT PRE 2018 LOGO.png|The logo as it appears on an ID between September and October 2017, and again between November 2017 and January 2018 Abcproductsans.png|The logo as it appears on an ID between January and February 2018 ABCTLCT with byline.png|The 2016 logo with the Bunnings Sausages byline until September 2017 ABCTLCT WFH.png|The logo as it appears on a Worm from Heaven ID and on an Australia Day ID ABCTLCT EARTH DAY.png|The logo as it appears on an Earth Day ID and on a St. Patrick's Day ID ABCTLCT ANZAC LOGO.png|The logo as it appears on an ANZAC Day ID (NOTE: The text "The Lissajous Curve Thingy" has been replaced with "Anzac Day" ABCTLCT CHRISTMAS 2016.png|The logo as it appears on a Christmas ID ABCTLCT LUNAR NEW YEAR.png|The logo as it appears on a Lunar New Year ID ABCTLCT EASTER.png|The logo as it appears on an Easter ID Colour variants ABCTLCT 216 BLUE.png|Blue variant ABCTLCT 216 MAGENTA.png|Magenta variant ABCTLCT 216 GREEN.png|Green variant ABCTLCT 216 DARKGREEN.png|Dark green variant ABCTLCT 216 PINK.png|Pink variant ABCTLCT 216 AQUA.png|Aqua variant ABCTLCT 216 BROWN.png|Brown variant ABCTLCT 216 RED.png|Red variant ABCTLCT 216 GOLD.png|Gold variant ABCTLCT 216 PLUM.png|Plum variant ABCTLCT 216 ORANGE.png|Orange variant Colour variant with gradients ABCTLCT 216 GRADIENT.png|Blue variant with gradients 2018–2019 ABCTLCT 218 ALT.png|Alternate variant, used on both Home Entertainment and Home Video divisions (except for the DVD counterpart) ABCTLCT218RARE.png|The logo as it appears on a brand new ID between February and September 2018 ABCTLCT B EMOJI.png|The logo as it appears on a �� ID ABCTLCT 218 JOKE.png|April Fools (2018) ABCTLCT 218 RAINBOW.png|Multi-coloured variant (used as an on-screen logo for ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy DVD since March 2018) ABCTLCT 218 DVD.png|The logo as it appears with ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy DVD's on screen logo ABCTLCT 218 3D-0.png|3D variant/The logo as it appears on a 'Dream' ID, also as an on-screen logo for all Movie, Home Entertainment, Home Video and Television divisions ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy (with trademark).png|Logo with registered trademark (first seen on WWW What Happened to all of my Videos?) ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy (Christmas variant).png|The logo as it appears on a Countdown to Christmas/NYE ad ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy (Christmas variant 2).png|Christmas variant Colour variants ABCTLCT 218 BLUE.png|Blue variant, also used for the State of Origin season ABCTLCT 218 GREEN.png|Green variant ABCTLCT 218 PLUM.png|Plum variant 2019–present ABC_The_Lissajous_Curve_Thingy_(2019,_horizonal_logo).png|Horizontal lockup ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy (2019 Christmas variant).png|Christmas variant ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy (2019 Christmas variant horizontal).png|Christmas horizontal lockup Category:ABC L.J.: The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company, Inc. Category:ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Category:Special logos